parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends Part 7: Escape (George Carlin).
Here is part seven of The Greatest Tales of Casey Jr. and Friends. Cast *Huey (Dora the Explorer/Choo Choo) as Douglas *Ivor (Ivor the Engine) as Oliver *Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland) as Edward *Montana (Play Safe) as Gordon *Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter) as James *Toots (Porky's Railroad) as Duck *Emelius Browne as Sir Topham Hatt *Benny the Cab as Trevor (no lines) *Caboose (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toad (no lines) *Casey Jr (Dumbo) as Thomas (cameo) *Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Henry (cameo) *Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Percy (cameo) *Silver Fish (Porky's Railroad) as Diesel (cameo) *Humphrey (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as BoCo (cameo) *Mellisa (Onion Pacific) as Mavis (cameo) *Narrator: (of Escape for the US) - George Carlin Transcript *Narrator: One day, Toyland Express was talking to Benny the Cab when Huey steamed by. He was pulling a train of heavy coal cars. *Huey: Come on, Toyland Express. Stop gossping in the sun when there's work to be done. *Narrator: Later, Edward spoke to Huey. *Toyland Express: Benny the Cab and I are old friends and you and he had in lot of common too. *Huey: We do? *Narrator: Quizzed Huey. *Huey: And what would that be? *Toyland Express: Scrap. *Narrator: Said Toyland Express quietly. Huey gasped. *Huey: Don't mention that word! It makes me wheels wobble! *Toyland Express: It does the same to Benny. *Narrator:: Said Edward. *Toyland Express: He was been sent to the scrapyard, but the Vicar and I saved him and now he's really useful again. Even so, Emelius Browne certainly does need another steam engine here. *Huey: Aye, he does, and quickly. *Narrator: That night, Huey was still working. He had taken the midnight goods train to a station at a faraway part of the island where only the diesels worked. He was just shunting, ready for his return journey, when... *Huey: That's sounds like a steam engine. *Narrator: He thought. The hiss came again. *Huey: Who's there? *Narrator: Asked Huey. A whisper came. *Voice: Are you Mickey's engine? *Huey: Aye, and proud of it. *Ivor: I'm Ivor and I'm with my break van, Caboose, we've run out of coal and had no more steam. *Huey: But what are you doing? *Ivor: Escaping? *Huey: From what? *Ivor: Scrap. *Narrator: Huey shivered. Then, he remembered Toyland Express's story about saving Benny. *Huey:: I'll be glad to help ya. It lacked look those who were ready to scrap but I'm taking you away. *Narrator: Their drivers and firemen agreed to help too. Everyone worked fast. *Huey: No time to turn round. I'll run tender first. Come on. *Narrator: But before they could clear the station they were stopped. *Foreman: Aha! *Narrator: Called the foreman. *Foreman: A great western engine and a break van too. You can't take these. *Peppy Hare: Aye, but there all for us. *Narrator: Said Huey's driver. *Peppy Hare: See for yourself. *Narrator: The foreman looked all over Ivor. *Foreman: Seems in order. Right away, guard. *Huey: That was a near thing. *Ivor: We have worse. *Narrator: Replied Ivor and they forced ahead. It was daylight when their journey ended. *Huey: We're home! *Narrator: Cried Huey. *Slippy Toad: Shh! *Narrator: Said his fireman. *Peppy Hare: There the works. We'll find a place for Ivor. *Narrator: Ivor said goodbye and thank you, and Huey puffed away. The next day, Huey told the other engines all about Ivor. *Harry Hogwarts: Emelius Browne would have to know. *Narrator: Said Harry. *Montana: Huey should tell him at once. *Narrator: Added Montana. *Emelius Browne: Well, here he is. *Narrator: Said a voice. *Emelius Browne: Now what's this all about? *Toots: Beg pardon, sir, but we do need another engine. *Montana: Yes sir. *Narrator: Ventured Montana. *Montana: A steam engine, sir. *Emelius Browne: Well, unless one saved from scrap, there's little hope. *Huey: But sir, one has... *Emelius Browne: Yes indeed. And thanks to you, Huey, he is now at our works. Ivor is just what we need for Toots's branch line. *Narrator: Everyone cheered. Now Ivor and Caboose are mended and painted in full great western colors. Toots and Ivor are happy on their branch line. The others laugh at first and call it "The Little Western". Toots and Ivor are delighted and so the little western, it will always be. Category:Julian Bernardino